The Forsaken Wind
by lilanimefan247
Summary: Raimundo gets his powers in a early age but instead  of people seeing it as a gift they see it as a curse. Full summary in the first chapter...Adopted by xXRandomnessXx ...
1. No More

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did there would be a season 4. -.-**

_ Summary: _

_Raimundo gets his powers in a early age but instead of people seeing it as a gift they see it as a curse. So after another mob beating Chase Young makes him an offer to join the heylin side. What will happen to the monks when there are only 3 chosen ones. Will they try turing him to the xiaolin side or will he be in the heylin side and put the world in 1500 years of darkness._

* * *

><p>"Why...why ...why...did this happen to me, mom and dad I wish you were here."<p>

That's all that went through his mind as he cried his heart out and holding a necklace for dear life. The sky it self was crying for the sad small boy the age of 10 who was left crying and alone in a dark dirty alley. He slowly gets up with pain going down his back where they slashed him like there was no tomorrow and a pounding headache from where they stomped on his head and face. If you would see him you would only see black and blue.

"Why does this happen to me ? Why do they hurt me? Am I evil like everyone says? Why do I have these powers?, all they do is make people hate me. Am I really cursed like everyone say.",cried the boy

"YOU HAVE A GIFT NOT A CURSE!" a loud a scary voice suddenly yells out

The hurt boy turns around too fast and falls down causing more pain to his already hurt back. A dark figure slowly comes out from a dark shadow corner in the alley. The mystery's man has some old style warrior armor and hair as black as the midnight sky and eyes that look like a dragon.

"wh..who..who are you are you? Are you going to hurt me too?" the boy timidly ask

"I am the person who is going to help you."

"Help me, no one ever helps me why do u want to help me I am nothing but a monster, a demon, a nobody so why help me"

"That is where your wrong young one, these powers you have are not a curse but a gift."

"Yea right if they are a gift as you say then why does everyone hate, hurt me and treat me like trash!" as then boy yell very close to break down in tears.

"They are fools they are simple minded fools that don't know what you truly have inside you but I can help you control it and never feel like a nobody.", the man said with a smirk knowing the little what that little boy will say next.

"I can control it?"

"Yes young one you can, right now u just have raw power just guided by emotion but

if someone can train you and help mold your powers you can use them to your fullest potential."

"Please help me, train or do what ever that can help!, I just no longer want to be a weak, a nobody I want to protect myself and to no longer to fear anyone or anything", said while bowing to show respect.

"That can be arrange but there is one thing you must do before I train you?"

"What is it?",he asked in a scared voice

"You most leave this forsaken place and also you most swear your loyalty to me"

without a second thought he said:

"I swear my loyalty to you and only you", said the boy who is kneeing on one knee and a hand over his heart to show respect one's more.

"You made a wise decision young one, now lets leave." as he started to walk

deeper in to the ally.

"What!, I just have one more question."

"Make it quick we most leave quickly."

"I ...I just want to know your name",

"Well little one my name is Chase Young."

"Well Chase Young my name is Raimundo Pedrosa" happily said the boy.

"well Raimundo let's leave and fix up your back ."

They both went walking deeper down the dark ally and in a blink of an eye they both vanish with a gust of the wind as if they were never there.

On the roof top there was a old man in blue and white monk robe, with a green dragon on his shoulder. He look troubled and scared.

"I fear we were to late to save the dragon of the wind from the dark prince, I fear that the world is in danger", said the old man

"What will we do Master Fung without the dragon of the wind there is no way to save the future and the world", said the dragon grimly

"All we can do is hope that the Dragon of the wind finds the light and see where he truly should be", said Master Fung

"Lets just hope that is soon", said Dojo , and with that dojo grow and Master Fung sat on his back and they flew away .

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fic plz be nice.<strong>

**Should I continue or delete.**

**Don't forget to review and comment. **

**-lilanimefan247**


	2. Enter the Monks

**Sorry for the late update**

**Thanks migetninja, XSrules95 and KaliAnn for reviewing.**

**I am in need of a BETA to help me check my work. Any takers lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin showdown. If I did i would of made a season 4 -.-**

* * *

><p><em>5 years later has passed since Raimundo met the mysterious Chase Young. Chase has trained the young boy to become strong... and to control his powers.<em>

In Xiaolin Temple, a small short yellow monk in a red robe was standing outside a temple with his master. The boy looked no older then an a 12 year old.

"What are we waiting for master?" said the young boy.

"We are waiting for Dojo to bring the new students Omi. They are going to be dragon in training like you.", Master Fung gently said to Omi.

"But... but master this has never happened before, well not to me anyway."

"Young one you must learn that things change."

"Yes Master Fung , can I teach the new students how to walk on their fingers? Or walk on walls and ceilings too?"

The Master smiled and replied, "Relax young one first just meet the new arrival."

"OOOO yes you are correct Master!"

Dojo finally arrived with two people on his back. They both got off as Dojo shrinks to his original size and slithers to Master Fung's shoulder. He whispered to master Fung,

"Master Fung that took too long going from Texas to Tokyo. I am just happy that i didn't have to go get someone else! I need to recharge..."

"It's fine Dojo. Just rest for now. Thank you for bringing them."

"Will do Master Fung."

Master Fung walks over to the young monks and spoke to them,

"Welcome young monks, I am master Fung and this is Omi. He will show you around the temple. I hope your stay will be a good one." With that, he walked off into the temple.

"Hello friends I am Omi! I am the greatest Xiaoln warrior here and I am going to teach you everything I know so one day you would be great as me!" said Omi who started to kick and punch the air like there was no tomorrow.

"...I can't believe he said that to you! ...no way really? Ooo one minuet Keiko. Hey I am Kimiko... I so can't wait to see that!" ,said Kimiko who had black hair and was wearing a green shirt with a navy blue jeans with a backpack in the back and talking to her cell phone...

"Well howdy little partner I am Clay", said the young man who has a cowboy hat, brown boots , blue shirt with a scarf and old warn out jeans.

"Welcome, my new and strangely attired friends! I am going to teach you how to walk on you fingers, the key is balance. If you are beginner, you may want to start with three fingers..." Omi excitedly said as he jumped and balanced standing up on his two fingers.

_This is going to be a very long day... thought Kimiko and Clay._

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a lair on a mountain, there was a shirtless 15 year old boy with scars on his back standing in the middle of a circle. He was surrounded by a pack of tigers, lions, and panthers. The boy looked at peace with his eyes closed and breathing in and out softly, then suddenly his eyes shot open as the army of felines all charged in and attacked. The boy starts to move his hands and shouted,<p>

** "Heylin typhoon Wind!"**

**"Smashing Palm!"**

**"Heylin hurricane pulse!"**

**"Heylin magic big bang!"**

The room suddenly flashed a sudden white and when it finally cleared, unconscious felines were seen all over the floor, and all that was heard is the clapping of someone.

"Well done apprentice you have shown great improvement..."

"Thank you master Chase! I would be nothing without your teaching..."

"Well Raimundo, it looks like the time has come for you to be know by the world. The Shen Gong Wu's have finally revealed themselves ones more. You must gather all of them for the next step of our plan."

"Yes Master... with the scars on my back I swear that I will not fail you."

"The Shen Gong Wu that has activated it self is called the mantis flip coin, with it the user can do high jumps and flips, and will also allow the user to twist and turn in midair. This Wu is located somewhere in downtown Chinatown in San Francisco. Go now."

And in a matter of seconds, Raimundo disappeared in a blink of an eye...

* * *

><p>At the same time however, in the Xiaolin Temple, Dojo comes running out of the temple holding a scroll...<p>

"A Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!" Shouted Dojo.

"Then the time has come young ones! Go and retrieve the Shen Gong Wu'." ,stated Master Fung.

"Yes Master!" yelled Omi, Clay and Kimiko.

Dojo grows larger as everyone gets on his back and fly away to the distance...

"I sense that the dragon of the wind will soon show himself..." said Master Fung looking at the chosen ones flying away...

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go, was it good , bad or just plain weird. .<strong>

**Please review and comment.**

**Again if anyone wants to be my beta plz send me a message I do make a lot of mistakes**

**See you next time ^_^**

**-lilanimefan247**


	3. Evil All Around

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did there would be a season 4. -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Xiaolin Showdown:<strong>

_"I sense that the dragon of the wind will soon show himself."_

* * *

><p><strong>San Francisco:<strong>

Landing in a ally so one would spot them. Omi, Kimiko, and Clay got off of Dojo. Dojo then shrinks back to his orginal size.

"Wow! A lot has changed in the last 1500 years", said Dojo seeing the city.

"Okay kids we have to find the Mantis Flip Coin, I sense that its close real close." stated Dojo

"Yea we have a Shen Gone Wu to find" said Clay happliy

"But but, there's so many people and so many buildings, how are we going to find it?" said Omi

"Yea it's not like it will pop out of no where" said Kimiko.

"Bow before me citizens of planet earth, I, Jack Spicer evil genius now rules you with the Mantis Flip coin." said Jack

_'Nevermind' thought Kimkio_

"YOU FOOL! You can't rule the world with just one Shen Gone Wu, there's hundred's to get and cantrol" said Wuya

"Wow Wuya the years have not been kind", said Dojo who laughted while talking.

"Silence pest Dashi isn't here to protect you", said Wuya angrely.

Suddenly Omi walks up to Jack and Wuya.

"Hello friends, that coin has great mystic importants may we have it", said Omi

"Mhahahha, no way baldy this shan ga wu is mine bwhahahah" said Jack

"How does this fella know about Shen Gong Wu?", said Clay with a puzzled look on his face

"I don't now but it looks like we are going to have trouble now". said Kimiko

"You are right, JACK BOTS ATTACK!" yelled Jack

**"Not so fast!"** said a unknown person

Suddenly someone jumps from the top of a building and lands on the ally with a gust of powerful wind coming from him.

"If anyone is going to get that coin it's going to be me", said the unknown person who was wearing robes that looked like the Xiaolin robes but where black was red and red was in a flash of wind he disappeared and reappeared behind Jack knocking him out and taking the coin.

"That was too easy that it wasn't fun", said with a evil smirk

The Xiaolin warriors ran to the mysterious boy.

"Who are you" said Kimiko

"My name is Raimundo Pedrosa, I am The Dragon of the Wind and I am a heylin", said Rai and with a breeze of wind he was gone and also with the coin.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy cow people like my story lol<strong>

**I am so sorry for the late update, I had a lot on my plate in the last couple of months.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and adding my story to your fav list.**

**If anyone wants to be my beta plz send me a message I do make a lot of mistakes.**

**Don't forget to review and comment. **

**See you next time ^_^**

**-lilanimefan247**

.


	4. To the Very Beginning

**Disclamier:**

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, if I did there would be a season 4. -.-**

**Beta:**

**TheXGrayXLady**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Xiaolin Showdown:<strong>

_"My name is Raimundo Pedrosa, I am The Dragon of the Wind and I am a Heylin."_

* * *

><p><strong>San Francisco:<strong>

"A dragon that is a heylin, how can that be?" asked Omi.

"What's going on Dojo?" asked Clay.

"Yea, I have a feeling that Dojo and Master Fung didn't tell us something," said Kimiko

"Okay, okay hold your horses there is something that we didn't tell you but it's best if Master Fung told you in person," said Dojo.

Then Dojo grew to a twenty foot dragon and Omi, Clay, and Kimiko flew off with Dojo to the temple.

"So the boy is a Heylin. There is only one person I know who is a Heylin and alive... I think it's time to say hi to an old friend", said Wuya who flew away to find her old friend.

Jack woke up with a confused look on his face.

"What just happened and where's my coin, and Wuya?" said Jack with a sad look.

* * *

><p><strong>Xiaolin Temple:<strong>

Dojo landed in the court yard. Master Fung came out of the temple with a worried look.

"Young ones, I see you have many questions that need to be answered, but first meet me at the meditation temple and all should be answered in due time," said Master Fung.

**Meditation Temple:**

"Before I answer your questions I first need to tell you how everything came to be," said Master Fung as he walked to the center of the room and threw some dust in a pot. The pot started to light up and show images of what Mater Fung told them.

"Long ago after the great battle of Dashi and Wuya ended, Grand Master Dashi took on four apprentices; each one had their own powers, fire, water, wind and earth. They were the first dragon-in-training. After many years the dragon-in-training became Master Dragons and Dashi retired as an old happy man, good and evil was in balance and the world was in peace but then an unknown evil rose up and try to take over the earth. The earth itself was covered in darkness. The battle lasted for days on end. Soon the warriors grew weak and lost power so with the last of their power and strength, the warriors encircled the unknown evil, and with all of their power they banished the evil him to the shadow realm. However, before he was banished, he proclaimed that he will one day return and have a dragon warrior help him escape and get revenge on the temple and the world, with that the unknown evil was banish. After the banishing of the unknown evil the Xiaolin Dragons fell to the ground and soon vanished from the living realm. After that, there was peace again until Wuya was released," said Master Fung, finishing tell the young ones the story.

"But Master Fung if you said there was a dragon of the wind in the past why don't we have one now?" asked Omi.

"Why is he in the heylin side? asked Clay

"What I am going to tell you young ones is how the dragon of the wind came to be in the hands of the heylin side." said Master Fung

* * *

><p><strong>I want to give big thanks to <span>TheXGrayXLady<span> who is now my beta XD *clap clap***

**TheXGrayXLady if your reading this thank you again for your help!**

**Don't forget to review**

**See you next time ^_^**

**-lilanimefan247**


	5. The Forsaken Wind

****Disclaimer: **I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did there would be a season 4. -.-**

**Beta:**

**TheXGrayXLady**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Xiaolin Showdown:<strong>

_"What I am going to tell you young ones is how the dragon of the wind came to be in the hands of the heylin side." said Master Fung_

* * *

><p><strong>Xiaolin Temple, Mediation temple<strong>

Master Fung looked grave as he began his story.

"It all started when Raimundo was 6 years old. He was like any other boy, innocent, sweet, brave and selfless. He had a great family and many friends. His life was good and happy, but all that changed on his seventh birthday. He slowly started gaining his wind powers. At first he thought that it was just the wind, but then it started to get stronger and out of control when he was emotional. He then realized that he was gifted with the power of the wind. Raimundo being like any other boy, he went home and told his family about his new powers he discovered," said Master Fung.

**_Flashback_**

_"Mamma, Papa, I have something to show you," said Raimundo_

_"What is it sweetie?" said Raimundo's Mother smiling at Raimundo_

_"Tell us son," said Raimundo's Father_

_"It's this," said Raimundo, soon the wind started to pick up, then he had some leaves from the_  
><em>tree floating in the air making a beautiful pattern in the air. Once he finished he saw the<em>  
><em>faces of his parents and his family.<em>

What he say in their faces wasn't what he expected.

**_"Spawn"_**

_"**Monster"**_

_**"Freak"**_

_**"Demon"**_

_"Children run back to the house NOW!" yelled Raimundo's Mother._

_"Mamma, Papa, What's wrong." cried Raimundo_

_"Your evil! Leave from here you demon!" yelled Raimundo's Father_

_"But I'm your son," cried Raimundo._

_"You are no son of ours you are a Demon! Leave and never return you Monster!" yelled_  
><em>Raimundo's Father.<em>

**_End Of Flashback_**

"After Raimundo's parents left Raimundo alone, locking him out of his home and family,  
>Raimundo fell on his knees and sobbed his heart out. Soon it started to rain as if the sky<br>was crying with the poor little boy."

"Word quickly spread of Raimundo's powers, and everyone left him, his family and friends. He was all alone. No one would look at him, talk to him or help him. They would just act if he wasn't there. The people that would look at him," the old man paused here, shaking his head in disproval. "They would just glare and whisper among themselves about him. The loneliness was so unbearable for him that he ran away to escape it all but where ever he went it was all the same, same glares, same whispers and same loneliness and soon they started to beat him."

"As soon as I found out that the Dragon of the wind has awakened, I went to look for him. Every time I was close to finding him, he was long gone. One day I received news of where he was going but by the time I got there he was beaten but before I could go to him the dark forces took him. That night was the darkest night I have ever seen. It was almost as if the world was unbalanced by the Dragon of the Wind going to the dark side."

After Master Fung finished the story he saw that all the faces of the Dragon-in-training had tears in their eyes.

"I can't believe he had to deal with all that as a little boy and all alone. Poor Raimundo,"  
>said Kimiko who started to weep.<p>

"Those no good non-hearted people are lower than a snake with a belly button," said Clay.

"We must save him from the forces of darkness," said Omi with a determined look on his face.

"Yes chosen ones we must save the Dragon of Wind and have him join the Xiaolin temple, if not I fear that the world will be covered in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Evil Hideout<strong>

"You have done well Raimundo. You grow more powerful every day. Soon my plan for worldconquest will come to pass," said Chase Young, holding The Mantis Flip Coin while looking at Raimundo.

"Thank you Master Chase. I live to serve you, but Master there is something…I need to ask you a question. There were other people trying to get the coin. Who are they Master?" said Raimundo while kneeling.

**(to my readers, I would like to say that I made a little error. In one of the previous chapter I typed that wuya and chase where "old friends" but it has come to my attention that did not happen on the show and i want to apologize for any confusion...now on with the story XP)**

"I see that you have a very loyal warrior in your control," said Wuya floating into the room and seeing Raimundo kneeling to Chase. "Although I admit, I'm slightly more shocked to see the great Chase Young on the Heylin side. And here I thought you were Dashi's little lackey. Oh how interesting this day has become."

Immediately Raimundo got on his feet and fell into a fighting stance to fight Wuya.

"Stand down Raimundo," said Chase Young

"But Master, this thing was also trying to take The Mantis Flip Coin," said Raimundo

"I said stand down," he said, his voice firm and unyielding.

"Forgive me master," said Raimundo, kneeling again.

Chase Young started to walk towards Wuya, "It has been a long time Wuya," said Chase with a smirk. "Tell me, how long has it been since Dashi imprisoned you in that box?"

"It's been 1500 long years," said Wuya, her ghostly hair lashing back and forth angrily.

"So what brings you to my domain," said Chase, his hands clasped behind his back and a frown crossing his face.

"I am here to make a deal. What do you say we join forces?" said Wuya.

"And why should I do that?" said Chase.

"Because with my help we can destroy the Xiaolin temple and defeat Xiaolin warriors with no problem," said Wuya

"Yes that does sound appealing," said Chase.

"Master, who are the Xiaolin warriors?" said Raimundo.

"They are our enemies young one. That is all you need to know," said Chase, leveling a severe look at Raimundo.

"Yes Master, I understand, forgive me for asking," said Raimundo, bowing his head.

_'They look so nice, but if Master Chase says they are enemies then they are enemies,' thought Raimundo._

"So then we have an agreement Chase," said Wuya.

"Yes, I suppose we do," said Chase.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to give big thanks to f3296, meme12345bunny, and KaliAnn for reviewing for chapter 4 and also big thanks for all the<strong>** readers adding alerts and adding my story to there fav list. You guys make me so happy XD**

**TheXGrayXLady if your reading this thank you again for your help!**

**Don't forget to review**

**See you next time ^_^**

**-lilanimefan247**


	6. Sorry and Adoption update

I am sorry to say that I am going to end this story. I am very sad to cancel this story but in the end I am not a very good writer. Another thing is that I am going to be moving out of state and I will be without internet for a very long time.

If anyone want to adopt this story just send me a message, but there are rules for adopting this story; at lease have to have a story of there own completed and/or have some stories in progress.

I am so sorry that i couldn't finish, I hope this story finds a new home and someone who with complete it and make it grow.

-lilanimefan247

**The Forsaken Wind has been adopted by** xXRandomnessXx**, good luck in finishing the story. XD**


End file.
